All Along
by Ophelia Immortal Lily
Summary: Oliver and Eilidh have been in love since they first met at the age of five. Now in there final year at Hogwarts can their love survive the tragedy that is to befall them. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The HP chatacters do not belong to me they are borrowed from JK Rowling

Oliver stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his cold, naked body. The water was scolding hot, but he felt no heat from it. He was glad to be on his own, the match had been lost and yet he didn't care. He felt empty, cold and more alone than he had in his entire life. Tears cascaded from his bright blue eyes, staining his cheeks as they ran down his tanned skin, he felt so lost, he could not cope with his loss. It wasn't just his loss, it was hers too. Seeing her laying there unable to do anything for her, to protect her and keep her safe, it had become so unbearable. Oliver knew she never blamed him for what happened. He pushed his dark hair that had plastered itself to his face, from his eyes. He never wanted to leave the warmth of the shower room even though it offered him no comfort but he knew he had to. A few more minuets, he thought to himself. Pull yourself together and be strong. She needs you. Then something made him turn around. There was someone coming into view through the steam, he could make out the long wavy red hair.

" Eilidh." he whispered as she walked straight into the shower block.

"Ollie, we were worried about you. Why are you still in here?" Her eyes gleamed luminous green as she came towards him. He couldn't look at her instead he turned his back on her, turned off the shower and pushed his way past her into the changing rooms, leaving her standing there. Pulling a towel from his locker, he sat down on the bench, head buried in hands, he couldn't pretend anymore. He broke down and began to cry uncontrollably. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, he tried to push her away but she wouldn't let him.

"Ssssh, its OK Ollie, its Ok." she soothed. He laid his head on her shoulder. Taking the towel that lay on the bench beside him, she wrapped it around his broad muscular shoulders and wiped away the tears with the corner.

" Ollie? Ollie, your shivering, please get dried. You'll get sick." He looked at her, it had only been a few days since she had been released from the hospital wing. Now she sat before him, so pale and fragile that he felt it he touched her she would break. Yet he had never seen her look so beautiful, so perfect. He never thought that his already broken heart could break anymore but it did when he looked into her beautiful porcelain face.

" I'm sorry Eilidh, I'm so sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quidditch season had began which ment 5am practices. Eilidh Prewitt had been violently woken by her alarm clock that was blaring 4.30am. She pulled the warm blankets over her head and groaned. She closed her eyes.**

**" El, you know that Oliver will go mental if you don't get your butt down to the pitch, even if its you" her bleary eyed best friend, Ivy said sitting up in her own bed and rubbed the sleep from her chocolate brown eyes. **

**A tear rolled down her cheek, she was glad that her blanket covered her face so no one could see her cry.**

**" Sometimes I think he loves the game more than me." she said weakly. Since returning to Hogwarts he had become so distant from her. The summer had been the one of the best of her life, the hot summer days they spent devising new strategies that would hopefully help the team win the cup for the first time in seven years. The nights she had spent cradled in his powerful arms, she had never felt so safe, so happy. Now things had changed and for the first time since they met at the age of five,Oliver didn't want to be around her anymore, he had avoided her as much as possible. **

**It had began to hurt so much that it was making her sick. **

**" Don't be stupid, he loves you, whatever is going on in that freaky head of his will pass and things will get better." Ivy had jumped onto her bed, and wrestling the covers from her said " You had better get down there before he sends a search party looking for you." **

**Eilidh finally found the will to get out of bed, she gave her friend a weary smile grabbed her clothes and most importantly the playbook that had taken a summer to complete, she headed to the bathroom. She felt so weak this morning, maybe lying in a hot bubble bath would help. She stripped down and wrapped a large towel around her cold, naked body. Bending down to the sunken bath tub, she turned on the jeweled taps and jets of turquoise water and large soft pink foam issued from the golden faucets, filling the tub quickly. Letting the towel slip onto the white tiled floor, she got into the tub and let the hot water rush over her pale naked body. The heat of the water seemed to offer her comfort like of that Oliver's arms used to give her. She lay back and close her luminous green eyes, half formed images swam in her mind, she could smell the fresh summer air and felt the cool breeze blowing through her long wavy red hair. His sparkling blue eyes were looking deeply into hers, his large hands were in her hair pulling her so close she could feel his hot breath on her lips just seconds before they closed over hers. His hands ran down over her shoulders and down to her waist. " Oliver" she moaned as his hand gently brushed against her most sensitive area. **

**" I love you" he whispered in her ear as he lay her back.**

**" Eilidh."**

**Her eyes slowly opened and all memory of that summer night faded into the pearl and gold bathroom. She turned around to see Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, standing in the doorway.**

**" Hey Angie, whats up?" she asked pulling her towel around her and reluctantly climbing out of the bath. **

**" Wood sent me to find you, the team meeting is about to start and he wants you in the locker room ASAP . He's not happy." She rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that Wood had sent her to fetch Eilidh, looking at her, she realized how ill her friend was. " How are you feeling El?" She came into the bathroom and sat on the white leather bench as Eilidh was dressing behind the privacy partition, she sighed. Since returning back to school and having to deal with Oliver's sudden desertion, her health had become gradually worse. It wasn't until she had collapsed in pain during one grueling Transfiguration class that she finally let Madam Pomfrey give her a check up. Ivy was with her when Madam Pomfrey broke the news to her. Oliver, who had been in the same class, didn't bother to come see how she was, when she collapsed he wouldn't even look at her as she lay bleeding on the classroom floor, instead he turned his back on her and continued to take notes on the proper way to transform a badger into a waste basket. **

**The events of two days ago still stung her, she didn't understand why he had become so cold towards her, she did notice however how close he and Alicia Spinnet had become since their return to Hogwarts. She emerged a few moments later dressed in a red gypsy dress and ballet pumps, her long hair flowed loosely around she slender shoulders. **

**" Yeah Angie, I'm fine, just a little tried, nothing to worry about." she smiled " You had better get going, tell Olli... Oliver I'll be down in a few minutes."**

**She made her way back into the dormitory and picked up her white winter coat and scarf. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, you could feel winter creep into the autumn air. She took her time in crossing the Quidditch pitch and entered the locker room to catch the end of Oliver's speech, where he had overlooked himself as being the great Keeper he was.**

**" Ever so modest Oliver." she said with a shy smile as she sat down on the bench furthest away from the team. Oliver strode forward and bent down to take the large playbook from Eilidh's hand, his gaze caught hers for a split second and in that moment the warmth had returned to his eyes. Everyone had witnessed the exchange between the two, the warmth in his eyes was replaced by concern. He hadn't seen her up close for a while, she looked breath takingly beautiful her skin glowed, she was radiant and yet so fragile and pale as though his very touch would hurt her.**

**" A team is only as good as its captain, El. Everyone has their roll to play, even you." he said gently, but a beautiful smirk on his face. He turned back to the team, " OK team warm ups, lets go." The team marched out onto the pitch leaving them alone for a moment. The tension between them became so unbearable that Oliver couldn't take it anymore and made to leave, but she grabbed his hand.**

**" Oliver, after practice I really need to talk to you, there's something we should talk about." The feel of her soft skin in his hand forced him to look at her beautiful, perfect face. His mind had momentarily went blank as he took her in as though seeing her for the first time. He released her hand and knelt down beside her, he ran her hand through her hair and looked directly into her eyes.**

**" Go lay down, I'll come find you when practice is over. Get some rest." He kissed her on top of the head as he rose to leave, he stopped suddenly " El, I'm sorry." he smiled at her and swiftly marched out into the now lightening morning sky.**

**She made her way back to the dormitory, giving the Fat Lady the password she climbed through the portrait hole and went straight up stairs to bed, everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast, she lay down in her soft warm bed, and soon she was swimming in images of the amazing summer that now felt like a life time ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The rain pounded against the stained glass latticed window, when Eilidh had finally woken up. She lay on top of her bed, she felt her stomach rumble and she smiled to herself, she sat up and swung her legs out of the bed as the dormitory door banged open. **

**" Im so sick of him!" her friend Crystal raged, plopping herself at the edge of Eilidh's bed, arms crossed so tightly that it looked like it would take a month to undo.**

**" What's Tom done this time?" Eilidh asked with a smile.**

**" Oh the usual, he is actually taken that little witch Alicia's side, that bitch can wrap anyone around her lil finger!" Ivy had just came in and sat down putting her arm around Crystals shoulder. She seen the a sadness overcome Eilidh's face as she stood up and whispered " Tell me about it." Tears rolled down her face, at once Crystal's anger devolved immediately, she pulled her back down onto the bed.**

**" Things aren't any better with Oliver then?" El buried her head into Ivy's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. She shook her head "No, he was being sweet at practice but I know somethings happened, he's been avoiding me ever since we got back."**

**" Sssssssssh, its OK El, everything will be alrig..." She was interrupted by Freya, Eilidh's tawny owl tapping on the window pane. Crystal got up and opened the window letting the sopping wet owl into the room, She circled once and landed with a soft flump on the bed next to the girls. **

**" Hey Freya." She cooed softly stroking the tawnies head . Freya nipped her finger affectionately and hooted, sticking her leg out for Eilidh to untie the small parchment. She recognized the handwriting at once.**

**" It's from Ollie." The other girls looked at each other.**

**" We'll be down in the common room if you need us." Freya was zooming about happily, before leaving Ivy gave her some owl nuts as a reward, opened the window and let her fly out into the blustery afternoon.**

**With trembling hands she slit open the letter, laying back down in bed she took a deep breath and began to read.**

_**Dear El,**_

_**You know im no good with talking about my feels, all those late night owls if anything prove that. This summer I held you in my arms and watched you sleep, watching you breathe and how beautiful you looked. I know you must hate me for the way I have been acting lately, and must think I don't care after you collapsed a few days ago. I have just need time to think about the future, I know I shouldv'e told you that I needed some time to think, I shouldn't have acted the way I have. Eilidh, I want you to know I do care, I may not have acted it recently but I do. All I could think about was my career, what it would mean to be tied down playing the family man as well as having a successful Quidditch career, it was so selfish of me, When you collapsed I didn't know what to do to help you and it took the thought of almost losing you to make me realized that the most important thing in my life is you, my beautiful little Eilidh-boo. I know that there's something you've been keeping from me about how ill you've been, I just ask even if you do hate me please tell me what's happened I want to help. Please come up to my dorm so we can talk please, I'll be waiting.**_

_**All My Love **_

_**Ollie. x**_

**Tears ran down her face as she read and re-read the letter over again. She could finally tell him the truth, jumping out of bed, putting on her shoes and checking her reflection in the large golden mirror, she left to meet Oliver. She walked down the spiral stair case that led into the common room, Ivy and Crystal were sitting on the sofa by the fire, talking animatedly They looked up as she took a seat beside them. Crystal pushed her golden locks from her face " Well, what did that bastard have to say for himself?" she asked with a scowl that looked so out of place on her pretty face.**

**Eilidh sighed, and slumped down into the cosy armchair " Ollie wants to talk, he said he was sorry." she said closing her eyes. " All he cares about is career, I don't know if I should though, but if I do I can tell him what Madam Pomfrey said. I dunno help me out here!" she looked at her friends pleadingly, she handed them the letter. Silence fell what felt like over the whole common room as the other girls read the letter before Ivy finally said " Even though he's been a dick, I think you should go hear him out. I hate him for what he's done to you but he does need to know, and judging by this the selfish git is really sorry. You should go talk to him at least hear what he has to say. Cris what do you think?"**

**Crystal nodded in agreement, " Yeah you should, if not for him then for your own peace of mind."**

**'Thanks guy, I suppose I had better go then. I'll let you know how I get on." with that she got up with great effort and made her way slowly up to the 7th year boys dormitory at the top of the tower. The heavy wooden door stood in front of her, she grasped the handle, hands trembling again, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.**

**" Ollie I..." she stopped dead. Oliver was stripped to the waist revealing his muscular torso, the tattoo of her name over his heart, gleamed jet black. There laying semi naked on his bed was Alicia, on seeing Eilidh standing there she pulled her top on and smirked " See you later, Wood." she giggled, kissed him on the cheek, pushed past Eilidh and before leaving shot her a nasty smile.**

**Hot tears fell down her face, she was dumbstruck. She found herself and ran out of the room and down the stairs, Oliver in hot pursuit buttoning up his shirt as he went.**

**" El, what happened?" Ivy asked as Eilidh collapsed into her arms, she didn't have time to answer before Ivy started screaming as Oliver entered " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD!" **

**Oliver tried to pull Eilidh out of Ivy's arms " El, please, Im sorry, please let me explain." **

**" Leave her alone!" pulling Eilidh closer to her, but she couldn't breath, she needed to get away.**

**" I have to get out of here, please I can't breath!" she was starting to panic.**

**" El, please, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, get you checked over. Give me a chance to explain, nothing happened, please believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you." he had actually started to cry, begging her to listen but she couldn't. She pulled herself free of Ivy and calmly walked out of the common room, through the portrait hole and out into the grounds. The rain lashed against her body and she was wet through in minutes, but she didn't feel the cold, before long she found herself out on the Quidditch pitch without knowing how she got there. She collapsed screaming in pain into the mudding field, she lay there for what seemed like for hours. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pick her up.**

**" It's OK." a soft gentle voice said. "Everything's gonna be fine."**

**She rested her head against the muscular chest, she felt safe, closing her eyes she whispered " Thank you, Cedric."**


	4. Chapter 4

**The sky had taken the effect of fire, as the sun set in that summer evening. It's golden red glow was cast over the placid lake. Oliver and Eilidh had come over the hill, brooms slung causally over their shoulders, laughing as they approached the Wood's summer cottage were the two would spend the summer devising a much need plan of action to help the team finally win the cup for the first time since her older cousin Charlie was captain.**

**" This is our year, El, I can feel it!" Oliver said as they reached the broom shed, he took her old practice broom and stored it safely away. He wrapped his power, muscular arms around her narrow waist, bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled up at him, shielding her eyes from the golden rays of the sun. Oliver towered over her, his powerful 6 4in' frame, that could at times seem intimidating, looked down at her with such love and desire that it made her blush to see the heat in his perfect crystal blue eyes.**

**" You and the team will do it Ollie, I really believe you can. You had better after all this training you've had me doing." she laughed, teasingly. The walked hand in hand back into the small lakeside cottage, and both collapsed onto the living room sofa. She rested her head on his naked torso that gleamed with sweat after their intense training session. He kissed her on top of the head and closed his eyes, softly stroking her golden red locks as she traced her finger over the tattoo he had required a few days ago. Her name etched over his heart forever. His hand rested on tope of hers, he could feel her smile against his chest.**

**" Have your parents seen it yet?" she asked wearily, looking up at him.**

**" Yeah, their not to happy about it, threatened to ground me actually, take away my broom! You think I'd done something wrong." The thought of him been parted with his broom made her smirk slightly.**

**" You would be daft enough to go get it done, serves you right if they did take away your flying rights. You love that bloody broom more than me." She pouted, unable to keep a straight face she burst out laughing.**

**" Well you know thats just not true my love." he purred in her ear, he slid his hand underneath her so he could roll her over onto her back and could lie on top of her, supporting his own weight with his hand so as not to hurt her. ****His eyes sparkled as they looked down into ****her green almond ones****, his full round lips were parted as the came down upon ****hers****. ****She**** felt the heat of his breath against ****her**** lips as he gently caressed**** her soft**** lips with his. ****Eilidh's**** heart started to race as ****her**** body responded to his.**** His large hands were caressing her breast, slipping it under her vest and bra. **

**"Ollie" she breathed as his hand found her now hard nipple, gently rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. He pulled her vest over her head and un-clasped her bra to reveal her soft breasts, and erect pink nipples. He placed little kisses all the way down her throat, over the collar bone, she let out a little gasp of pleasure as his tongue lapped at her nipples. The kissing began again, now they were leading down her flat stomach to her belly button. He untied her shorts and pulled them down over her legs. All she was wearing now was knee length sport socks, and white lacy French Knickers. He placed his hand inbetween her legs and on her panties, he could feel the heat coming from under them. Desperately he wanted to pull them down, but he didn't. **_**Not like this. **_**He thought to himself, **_**It has to be perfect. **_**He looked down at her, cheeks flushed, desire in her eyes, but she knew what he was thinking. Lifting her shirt from the floor she pulled it over her head. He put his head on her shoulder, panting slightly and sighed.**

**" I want it to be perfect."**

**Cedric Diggory sat by her hospital bed, it had just struck midnight. He watched his closest friend in the world, laying in a peaceful sleep when just hours ago he found her semi conscious, on the muddy pitch. He raced her to the hospital wing as fast as he could and sat by her beside as Madam Pomfrey gave her a tonic for the pain, and put her into an enchanted sleep. Ivy, his girlfriend had been sitting with him, falling asleep until finally he sent her up to bed not before Oliver came in and a screaming match in sued, which forced the Matron to eject a sobbing Wood, still protesting his innocence from the wing, not before leaving her a large bouquet of blue-bells, her favorite flower. Cedric mulled over all the information that had been given to him, he knew Wood, it didn't make sense that he would risk everything for a cheap thrill with Alicia when lets face it, everyone had been there done her. He looked down at her now and seem her golden eyelashes flutter as her eyes opened.**

**" Hey Ced." she smiled.**

**" About time you woke up, you've had us all worried sick about you. Promise me now no more running off when your feeling so ill." He extended his pinkie and she giggle. " I promise." she said accepting his pinkie in hers.**

**" Good, I'll get Madam Pomfrey, tell her your awake." With that he walked out of the ward to the Matron's office. She hoisted herself into sitting position, the pain in her stomach had eased up a little which she was glad of. The mud from the pitch had been so carefully cleaned from her body and she had been changed into clean, white cotton p.j's. For a moment she had forgotten what had happened, but Oliver's betrayal had came flooding back as soon as she saw the large vase of blue-bells.**

**" Ollie was here?" she asked as Cedric came back into the ward**

**" Im surprised it didn't wake you. Ivy had a real go at him. He just stood there and took the verbal beating she handed out. I've never seen Wood like that before, El, he was crying! I've never seen him cry in his life. I know that your hurting right honey, but I know Wood as well as I know you. He couldn't do this to you, he would give his life for you." He stopped abruptly as Madam Pomfrey cam bustling into the ward, large laden tray of food in her hands.**

**" Now then Miss Prewitt, you've given us all quite a scare, but your on the mend. Mr Diggory has informed me you haven't eaten today, so I want this tray completely cleared by the time I get back. Mr Diggory dig in to, Im aware you missed dinner to, to be by Miss Prewitt's side. Once your done back to your dormitory. I'll give you a note incase your stopped by anyone." **

**With that she laid the tray on the table and left them to eat. Eilidh who felt as though she hadn't eaten in a month began to wolf down the Sunday roast before her, Cedric took his plate sat back in the armchair by her bed and began to eat in a comfortable silence. **

**With plates that took minutes to clear, the silence was broken by a tapping on the windowpane. It was Hecte, Crystal's large barn owl, rapping on the lattice. Eilidh made the motion to get out of bed to let in the owl but Cedric pushed her back into bed, " Oh no you don't. Stay put!" reaching the window and opening the latch the owl flew in and landed on the bed. He crossed back to her bed and sat down a look of curiosity crossed his kind grey eyes. **

**" It's from Ivy." she said as she unrolled the parchment and began to read.**

_**El,**_

_**Cris and I had a little chat with that cow Alicia. Turns out that she knew you were on your way to talk to Wood, she planned the whole thing. She went to see him under the pretense that she needed some Quidditch advice, were she "accidently" spilled pumpkin juice all over herself, Wood was just out of the shower and was getting dressed when she turned up. When you walked in she jumped on the bed, her idea of a sick joke. I swear Im gonna kill the bitch for what shes done, and I owe Wood the biggest Im Sorry ever! I've sent my owl to him and explained everything and told him I was writing you too. I know this has knocked you ill again, but try not to worry, he'll be there when you wake up in the morning before he goes to class.**_

_**Love ya honey**_

_**Ivy xxx**_

**Eilidh's shock had broke into a wave of relief, she handed the letter to Cedric to read. **

**" That bitch!" he said when he was done, he had scribbled a quick thanks to Ivy before sending Hecte back out to deliver it. **

**" Ced I feel so bad. I didn't believe him. I though..." Waves of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, Cedric came and sat beside her, he hugged her tightly.**

**" I can understand why you didn't. Wood loves you honey, remember that, even when he's being a selfish Quidditch obsessed git. Your his number one, always." she snuggled more into his chest.**

**" What would I do without you Ced?" She smile up at him just as Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.**

**" OK Mr Diggory back to your common room, its very late. Let Miss Prewitt get some rest.**

**The last thing Eilidh remembered before falling back to sleep was the smell of blue- bells that brought back the memory of that night. She smiled to herself closed her eyes and fell into a sleepless dream.**

**The rain was still coming down heavily when Eilidh woke up. She smiled when she saw Oliver holding her hand and smoothing her hair back from her face.**

**" Ollie Im so sorry, please forgive me." she felt terrible that she had ever doubted his commitment to her.**

**" Its alright my wee angel, I know how it looked, I would have jumped to that same conclusion to had it been me." **

**It was time to tell him the truth. **

**"Ollie, there's something I have to tell you. Please don't be mad that I've kept it from you." the grip of his hand tightened on hers in a reassuring way. **

**" I know, El."**

**She didn't have time to respond as Madam Pomfrey had just came bustling into the room.**

**" Ah Mr Wood, I trust you will be staying?" Eilidh looked from the Matron to Oliver and back again.**

**"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he smiled down at her.**

**Madam Pomfrey lifted back Eilidh's pajama top and waved her wand over her belly.**

**Lub-Tub Lub-Tub**

**" That's the sound we were looking for. Your baby's heart beat."**

**Oliver looked excitedly at Eilidh and kissed her full on lips.**

**" Its our baby El, our little baby."**

**"But how did you..."**

**He squeezed her hand gently. " I've known for a while, Ced let it slip, I just wanted you to tell me. Thats why I've been strange with you, I didn't think you were going to tell me."**

**She looked seriously at him " Wait until I get my hands on Cedric Diggory, Im gonna kill him! Ollie are you mad?" tears rolled down her eyes.**

**" I could never be mad Eilidh. You've given me the greatest gift in the world. You've made me a father."**


	5. Chapter 5

**The sound of their child's heartbeat filled Oliver full of joy. For the first time in months, since Cedric had let slip to him about Eilidh's pregnancy he felt elated. A warmth spread through him as he looked down at her, in six months time they would be a little family.**

**" Well, both mother and babies..."**

**"Babies?" Oliver interrupted Madam Pomfrey, a look of absolute shock crossed his beautiful face. He looked from the Matron to Eilidh and back again. The shock was soon replace with a grin so wide it looked like it hurt.**

**"Twins, to be precise, Mr Wood." Said Madam Pomfrey as she replaced Eilidh's pajama top. " I'll just get your tonic Miss Prewitt. Mr Wood you can visit at lunch now hurry along to class." She bustled out of the room leaving them alone.**

**" Are you mad Ollie? I didn't know how to tell you, with all the pressure of the Puddlemere's scouts coming to the opening games, I didn't want to put under anymore stress." She struggled to sit up, he put his strong hands on her shoulders to steady her but also so he could look into her flawless green eyes.**

**" Aye my love, at first I was. When I didn't know what was going on with you. It was driving me mental and I didn't have anyone to turn to. I was so low I thought I had lost you, that you didn't love me anymore. I started to avoid you, I knew in my heart there was something wrong with you, I talked to Cedric a few days into term and he told me about the baby or now I know babies, he told me you had confided in him." he had settled on the bed next to her, she rested her head on his broad chest, his had rested gently on her tiny baby bump.**

**She was about to answer him when Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, a large glass containing a green liquid in her hand.**

**"Mr Wood classes started 15 minutes ago, I suggest you get a move on. Now drink this down it will ease the pain." Eilidh did as she was told, Oliver stood up kissed her on the forehead.**

**" I'll see you at lunch, I love you." he whispered before picking up his book back and leaving. Eilidh had started to drift off as he left, the smell of blue-bells filled her nostrils she smiled to herself as sleep took over her.**

**He wasn't intending to go to class he wanted to talk to Madam Pomfrey, there were things he was still confused about. He didn't have to wait long before the Matron made her way to her office.**

**" Madam Pomfrey, can I talk to you for a moment please?"**

**" Mr Wood can't this wait until your lunch ..." seeing the look of urgency on his face she nodded opened the door and gestured him to sit down.**

**" How can I help you?" She asked taking a seat behind her desk.**

**Oliver took a deep breath and began. " Eilidh's been really ill, she collapsed in class bleeding and in pain, I guess my question is why is this happening?" He felt shame creeping over him as he remember her collapse in class, he couldn't bring himself to do anything to help her.**

**" Well Mr Wood, Eilidh has what is known as Obstetrical hemorrhaging. In other words it is heavy bleeding during pregnancy, that could lead to her losing the babies and even during or after the birth her own life if it is left untreated. Fortunately there is a potion that will stop the bleeding and form a barrier around the womb until the time of birth. I know that it sounds scary Mr. Wood, but rest assured Eilidh will be fine as long as she takes the the tonic twice daily she will be fine and healthy."**

**Oliver was dumb struck. His happiness had been torn away from him. He could lose the love of his life. He could lose their unborn children. **

**Coming to his senses he asked " Even with the potion what are the chances of Eilidh and the babies..." He couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. Madam Pomfrey game him a grim but sympathetic look.**

**" There is a very high chance that she will go full term, while taking the potion, with no complications and the babies will be born safely." she pause and Oliver held his breath he could feel a "but" coming on, he was terrified.**

**" But Eilidh's is still in danger. Obstetrical hemorrhage is the leading cause of Maternal Mortality, if she goes through with the pregnancy even with the tonic to help her, her body will have undergone major trauma and once the potion and protective charms have been worn off the bleeding will start again instantaneously, there is a 25% survival rate. We'll do all we can Mr Wood, but you and Miss Prewitt have a lot to discuss and have choices to make."**

**Oliver couldn't move he felt numb inside, the shame that he felt in this moment washed over him. Eilidh had kept this to herself and had to deal with this for the past three months on her own. She was trying to protect him and his stupid Quidditch career, thinking that if he knew it would ruin his chances of making the squad. He had been so selfish. He scarcely heard what Madam Pomfrey was telling him or the bell signaling the end of class. He stood up surprised that his legs could support his body weight he murmured a word of thanks to the Matron and left. He took his time going to his next class, DADA, thoughts running around his head.**

**They had a decision to make and he knew that Eilidh would never terminate the pregnancy, but what were the other options? If she ended the pregnancy because of him he would lose her, she would never forgive him, if she went through with it after giving him two beautiful little babies she might not live to see them grow up. **

**He felt lost and alone and he knew no matter what decision was made, one way or another he might risk losing Eilidh forever. **


End file.
